


Hands On

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Blackrom, Blood, Bloodplay, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cutting, F/F, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didn't our oh-so-wise leader Karkat give us all strict orders not to sleep?"</p><p>The undisguised amusement in Vriska's voice infiltrated Terezi's thinkpan as she drifted into consciousness, an awakening made decidedly less pleasant by the sharp feeling of freshly filed fingernails digging into her naked shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

"Didn't our oh-so-wise leader Karkat give us all strict orders not to sleep?"

The undisguised amusement in Vriska's voice infiltrated Terezi's think pan as she drifted into consciousness, an awakening made decidedly less pleasant by the sharp feeling of freshly filed fingernails digging into her naked shoulders.

“I'm disappointed in you, Terezi,” Vriska continued. “You're supposed to uphold the rules, not break them, aren't you?” She laughed slightly, like she was so clever, and caliginous feelings bubbled inside Terezi as she fought vainly to pry the blueblood's claws off of her.

“You're in no position to be talking about obeying rules, Vriska,” Terezi retorted. She shifted up, trying to steady herself as she continued to fight. Unfortunately, Terezi was at a distinct disadvantage with the wooziness of the sopor still clouding her head and slowing her reactions. It also didn't help that Vriska had started off at a better angle, reaching up over the side of the recuperacoon to firmly plant her hands on Terezi's shoulders, nor was Vriska bare, off-balance, and three-quarters submerged in slime.

“Why not? I play by the rules, don't I? Even with dumb ideas like that truce. I'm soooooooo cooperative.” With an emphasis on the last word, Vriska gave a tug and Terezi tumbled out of her recuperacoon and onto the floor. She reached up to feel the damage to her shoulders – the pain was sharp and she felt something slick beneath her fingers. Without even needing to lift the fingers to her mouth, she knew what it was; she could smell the intimately familiar teal of her own blood.

“What do you want, already?” Terezi asked, rubbing her shoulders and trying not to think too much of how naked she felt, physically and metaphorically, sprawled out on the floor completely unclothed, without her cane in reach nor her glasses on.

“What a silly question.” As Vriska's voice came closer and closer, Terezi felt one clothed leg on one side, then a moment later the other resting beside her other hip. The highblood troll was straddling her, and leaning in. “A much smarter question would be, what do you want? Because really, you've been flirting with me for long enough. Ever since Eridan gave up on his pathetic excuse at black courtship, you've been desperate to get your hands on me.”

“Maybe desperate to wrap them around your neck,” Terezi spat, reaching up quickly – but not quickly enough as Vriska grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor.

Terezi could smell Vriska's scent – shampoo, cobalt, denim, deceit – and feel Vriska's warm breath on her neck. Despite her anger, she felt her nook pulse with desire, and when Vriska's lips landed on her throat, the groan that escaped her was frustrated, certainly, but not in the platonically furious way.

The kiss pressed against Terezi's skin was far too light and far too brief to satisfy her. She growled and fought harder against Vriska's grip, and after that got her nowhere, resorted to spitting in the other troll's face.

But instead of being rewarded with a vicious counter assault, Vriska merely pulled back as she let forth her ridiculously false laugh.

“Trying to provoke me to get more? Hahahahahahahaha, you're so transparent,” replied Vriska. “But if you promise not to cause trouble I can more than live up to any wild fantasies you have.”

“I'm not the one who can't be trusted.” It could have been her chance to take over, and Terezi seriously considered it as her wrists were released and Vriska slid off of her and down. Her hesitation lost her the opportunity though, as Vriska wasted no time in putting her hands back on her, this time directly between her legs.

With two fingers, Vriska parted Terezi's folds, and her thumb went immediately to rub Terezi's small bulge vigorously. The prone troll moaned with pleasure, the sensation overwhelming the dull anger of being so plainly submissive in this situation. Terezi felt Vriska's other hand moving but not until too late did she realize the other troll had a knife – a knife that cut a short but deep gash into Terezi's inner thigh not two inches from her nook.

It burned, and it was all Terezi could do not to scream, hot pain overwhelming everything for an instant. And not a moment later, Terezi gasped as a new pair of sensations assaulted her, as Vriska slid two fingers deep inside her nook while placing her mouth on the fresh wound.

As Vriska pulled her fingers back out, Terezi felt her partner's tongue running up and down the cut. It hurt but felt inexplicably good – but it was nothing, nothing at all compared with how it felt a moment later when Vriska began to suck. Vriska, soft hair tumbling down onto Terezi's naked thighs still slick with the remnants of sopor, lapping at Terezi's blood with an unabashed hunger.

Even as she sucked on the cut, Vriska pumped her fingers in and out of Terezi's wet nook, first two, then three, and finally four, just as Terezi felt like she could take nothing more. Vriska crooked her fingers, placing pressure in just the right spot that forced Terezi to bite her lip so as not to keen. Terezi felt her insides positively throbbing, her bulge erect and aching for attention.

The hand that had been holding Terezi's folds open, with the occasional absent stroking, released them to focus on swirling around Terezi's bulge. It wasn't quite big enough to wrap a hand around, but even the gentle, teasing touch was enough to heighten Terezi's arousal to the point where the end was unambiguously nearing.

“Wow, are you really going to be that easy to finish off?” Vriska asked, pulling her mouth away just enough to murmur disparagingly before returning her tongue to eagerly lick the still-stinging wound.

Terezi didn't dignify it with a response. Not anything verbal, at least, though she grabbed Vriska's hair with both hands and twisted. She was rewarded with a pained noise against her sore skin, reverberating beautifully. To her credit, Vriska didn't slow with either of her hands, just pinched Terezi's bulge as her fingers kept thrusting in and out of Terezi's nook.

Climax overtook Terezi, a wave of pain and tension and bliss coursing through her veins as she arched her back and shuddered, clenching the handfuls of Vriska's hair as if holding on for dear life. The hiss of an unappreciative Vriska was positively symphonic to Terezi's ears, only dying down as the tide of orgasm receded and Terezi had enough composure to release the other troll.

"Yeah, you are that easy. Or I am just that good. Probably both," Vriska said smugly.

As she withdrew her fingers for the last time, Terezi noticed just how sore she was.

“I refuse to confirm or deny such ludicrously bold allegations. "

Vriska's shrill laugh echoed through the room. Already, Terezi could feel her backing away. “Oh please, don't cite lawyer mumbo-jumbo at me! You know as well as I do that those are both totally statements of fact!"

"Further evidence is required before the court can make any judgment.”

“Already begging for more? You won't be able to get enough of me,” Vriska cackled, immediately followed by the sound of the door slamming shut behind her.


End file.
